The Legend of Zelda: Corrupt (Chapter 3)
by Elchikaah Haly
Summary: After some connection, computer, family and work problems, I'm back with chapter 3! Well, Cassi, you couldn't wait, now it's here! I'll try to read most of the missing fics... I'm late! Well, in this part, Link and Ameda searched for Filanio. When they re


_Thank you to **Tasumi** for the story **Dream of a fairy** (I SUGGEST YOU TO READ IT!) That was a great gift! And another thanks to the ones who reviewed the last part! Sorry, I'm late, because I was busy... I won't tell why because it's personal... Also, I just had a connection problem! Anyway, that is really embarassing when our story is the only story that didn't get any review... THANKS ONCE AGAIN! Nature Sage and Chika, I'll read your story when I'll get time! Tasumi, I can't wait for another Yaoi! ^__~ I loooooooove them so much! (I just dun like Gundam so much now, so I didn't read your Gundam fics.. Sowwy!) Oh, and I just get Majora's Mask! IT'S TOUGH! I finish it, but Majora the last boss was far tooooooooooooooooooooooo easy (with Oni-Link)! People say it's not so good as Ocarina of Time, but as a "less" Zelda game, I like it soooo much! And Boooo **Dark Cloud** for copying **The Legend of Zelda!**. By the way, the group **ERA** RULES THE MUSICAL WORLD!!! BUY ERA! ERA! ERA! ERA!_

The Legend of Zelda: Corrupt (chapter three)

Link and Ameda were riding Epona in Hyrule Field. They were searching for Filanio who has been gone since the morning. Strangely, the teen girl still smiled. Link questionned himself in his mind while he looked at the smile. "Hey, Mister Link! Ameda called. Don't worry about Daddy! He always leaves me like that! That because he cares of me! He just doesn't want I to get hurt during his journeys because he knows sometimes it's so dangerous..." Link just nodded and said: "I see..." 

"By the way, Mister Link, since I can trust you because you're the Hero of Time, can I tell you my dream?" Link softly began to laugh. Ameda became mad at him. "Oh, I didn't mean to make you mad, kid.. Link said. It is just... you remind me of Queen Zelda! She usually has premonition dreams, and she tells them to me! I can remember, it was because of one of her childhood dream I became that Hero I didn't want to be..." Ameda smiled again and said: "I think you love her, isn't it? 

-Me, Link, the man with the Kokiris, in love with a Queen? You're wrong, kid! No, I mean, she is just my friend! I couldn't think myself stuck in a castle with full of servants around me! See, the forest is my home, and that's not because I'm the chosen one that I have to leave behind me the friends I always have! The Kokiris took care of me since I was a baby, why should I leave them? 

-Mister, stop calling me "kid"! I'm fifteen after all! 

-Aww, sorry, Ameda... But you, stop calling me Mister! Just call me Link! 

-Ok, Link... I can see you like the Kokiris too much! 

-They are all... p..parents for me..." 

Tiny tears were coming out from Link's eyes. He remembered he wanted parents, but he had just discovered who really were his adoptives parents... Ameda took out a tissue paper and cleaned up the light blue eyes. "You're crying, Link? 

-Oh, sorry, I won't cry anymore... 

-That's okay! Daddy always tells me to cry if I want to, because when you keep your tears inside you, anger will take you, then evil too. He says that's why boys are usually more violent then girls because they keep all their feelings inside! Keeping tears and soft feelings are too much big charge for the souls! Heheheh, that was also a phrase told by the last pure Vaens... 

-Vaens? What's a Vaens? 

-Oh, a long story, but that's not really important.. An evil human race enslaved by a Demon cat... Let just find Daddy! Oh, I forgot, I wanted to tell my dream! 

-Go ahead. 

-I dreamed of a man, whatever, I'm sure it's a man even if I can't see him because the sun behind him always makes him like a shadow... He was tall, taller than you, Link, and he wore a huge cape on his back... And he seemed to smile at me... I often make this dream... Do you think it's a premonition? 

-I don't know, maybe! You know, I'm sure this is a great man in your dream!" 

Epona ran to the Gerudo area, and the air became hot. Ameda couldn't already stand such heat. Link gave her one of his bottle of pure water. When they reached the bridge over the valley, the Gerudo women welcomed them. Since Link won over Ganondorf ten years ago, the women let anybody from anywhere came to their home. They had builded a new village near the Spirit temple because of the small oasis and the Great Fairy. The fortress was now a place for welcomers to let them relaxing. 

In the front of the main fortress entrance, Nabooru called Link and the girl. She hugged his young hero. Ameda watched the leader woman furiously. "Nabooru, Link said, let me introduce you Ameda Killah, a girl from Ora! 

-Hi, young girl, or should I say Miss Killah! Nabooru told to Ameda. I'm Nabooru of the Gerudo! Pleased to meet ya! 

-Huh.. Hi, Miss Nabooru! 

-Sorry for disturbing, Link said, but Ameda and I are searching for Ameda's father, a kind of strange dwarf with a golden scepter... I just wonder if you had seen him somewhere... 

-A dwarf? a Gerudo asked. I've seen one in the Temple! He told us he was hunting two evil spirits! But he didn't look like this girl at all... 

-Oh... That's Daddy! Ameda exclaimed, excited. That's him, that's him, that's him, that's him! Link, let's go in that temple!!!! 

-But the temple is dangerous! Link, Nabooru and the Gerudos told to Ameda. I mean, there're a lot of monsters and if that dwarf entered in the temple for the two spirits, then it's because the two evil spirits are there! 

-I don't care! I fought many monsters in my life! 

-Nabooru, Link said, since you're the leader, you should evacuate all of your sisters from the desert and the temple!" 

In a hurry, they all ran to the temple to evacuate. When the women learned the new of the two spirits in the temple, they immediatly escaped the place. Only Link and Ameda entered in the temple, looking for Filanio. The girl observed the walls and the decoration. That was strange to her. Now they had to choose two ways to go in the temple. Link then told to Ameda: "You will take the left wall! There's a hole, but I can't go through there, but I think you're small enough to get into that hole, no? 

-Don't try to say I'm small! 

-If you find monsters, just kill them! Do you have any weapon? 

-I have my battle stick! 

-A stick, huh? I think this is okay. Here, take some Deku Nut, you may need them! If you reach the big room with the big statue, wait for me to join you! Don't worry, there's no more locked room, I had unlocked them all ten years before!" 

Link ran to the right corridor. Ameda was a little scared, but she was a courageous girl. She obeyed Link and she went into the hole. When she got out from it, she arrived in a room with full of flamed Keeses (bats) and a moving statue called Armos. A Keese was trying to suck her blood, but she easily punched it and made it faints. She nervously jumped on the two remained Keeses and she hit the Armos in the eyes. A painful cry came out from Armos mouth and it exploded. Satisfied, she took the othe hole between the two doors. She was now in a room. A cracked wall was on her right. She climbed on the wall and she reached another room. Suddenly two Dinalfos appeared and fighted her. Ameda made a war cry and she skillfully hit them on the head with a normal spin attack (not like Link's magic spin attack). The two monsters fell on the ground dead. She after looked at the sunny thing on the floor, and thought: "Aww, that's an ugly sun! Ewww!" She took the door after, and she effectively reached the famous room with the gigantic statue Link was talking about. 

She looked around. There was no monster around, but Link wasn't here too. "Damnit Link must know this temple like his pocket but he didn't reach this room yet!" She sat on the empty chest in the middle of the room and looked at the statue. "I wonder who is that woman on this statue? Maybe one of the Goddesses... Man.. The Gerudo woman are pretty great for sculpture!" 

Suddenly she heard a noise from her left. She pointed her eyes to the door she saw and she noticed Link has finally arrived. "Link!" she cried. Link jumped from the platform and Ameda jumped on him to give him a little hug! "Oh, Link, did you find daddy?" But Link only gaze at her. He took her hands and weakly smiled. "I finally reach you, Ameda." A frozen feeling was hurting Ameda's back. Link's voice was so cold... "Link, what happened to you? This is just like if you.... are in love with me!" Link kissed a hand and said with the same voice: "Come with us, come back.. 

-W...what? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? US?? Oh... LINK! You're cursed!!!!!!" 

Ameda took off her hands from Link and ran from him. The hero began to shake and nervously stutter. "L..Leave.. m..me al..alone!!!!...!!" Link was trying to say while he strongly hold his head with his two hands. Ameda stopped running and found out what was happening. "Link! she shouted after him! I know what's happenning! Someone is taking possession of your body! JUST RESIST! YOU'RE THE CHOSEN ONE! YOU CAN DO IT!!!" Link then lost counsciousness. As she was thinking, a white cloud came out from Link's body. It began to take its form, and it changed into... a tall beautiful young man in with teard white clothes, a really pale but dirty skin and wild blond hairs. He had.. empty eyes... He was also weakly smiling at her. Soon Ameda noticed that his body was... transparent. He floated toward the teen girl and hold out his hand to her. "Come, Ameda..." Ameda was paralysed. Link was uncounscious and she was now alone, she had no one for help. "Daddy! Help! I can't fight ghosts!" Another thing was touching her. She knew it was the other evil spirit. Quickly, she ran to Link to protect him. She was crying for help. She then watched the two spirits; the grand ghost and the scary but lovely child ghost were together, standing, floating, lending their hands to her. "We are not here to kill you, Ameda..." the ghosts said. 

A strange feeling came to her when she looked at the small child. Even if she never met him and his father or brother before, it seemed she had seen that boy once during her childhood. But, her childhood, she didn't remember it itself. The feeling was strong, so strong she began to faint too on the unconscious hero. 

***********************************

_Awwww... I hate this part! I know I should put more descriptions when the Gerudos left their village, but that's all I can do! I suck at english description, ya know.. o_O And Link has the mysterious man? Maybe! Just wait! And again, ERA RULES AND BOOOOO AMERICAN MUSICS! HURRAH GREGORIAN CHANTS!!_


End file.
